Tempest
by Aleeta6
Summary: New York, 2000. Hailly wasn't supposed to be 17, not in this year. Maybe thirteen years in the future. As she struggles to understand why she is here, she makes friends and makes mistakes.


I got sucked into a book. That's all there is to it. Nothing else could explain _why _I was in a forest. Nothing. I was born in 1996- like most almost seventeen year olds where. But that's not the case now. I'm still seventeen, but my birthday would have been in 1983. The year wasn't 2013 now, no. It's 2000. Thirteen years in the past; how could this have happened to me? I mean... All was reading was _Twilight_, even that book wasn't out yet.

Want to know another kicker? My best friends, Rachel and Claire, were also here. Crazy, right? Of course, one might kill to be apart of this vampire series. Me? I'd love to be sucked into _any _ other series.

In truth, we looked different to.

Claire used to be tall and nicely tanned with long bushy brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes; now she's about my height (about 5'3") with pale skin, short straight blond hair and pure white eyes. By short i mean it goes to her chin and cups around her head.

Rachel used to have short brown hair in the style of a pixie cut, pale skin, and energetic blue eyes; and now she has long aburn, a very nice natural tan, and blue eyes with specials of silver. They had this glow around them making them seem... unnatural.

Me? I think I looked the most different. But that's probably just me. I used to have medium length brown hair, light blue eyes, and a really nice, deep tan. Now? Long black hair,snow-white skin, and abyss black eyes with flicks of blue in them. I had also gone from being the shortest to being the tallest. When i looked in the mirror and into my eyes, I felt like I was looking at the stars.

And what's the oddest thing is, we're all related. That's not really the oddest. We're related to Isabella Swan - just half siblings, though. Athe. And I'm the eldest. Rachel is younger by three years, Bella by four, and Claire by seven. They didn't know who they really where; at first they had, then something had happened and they'd taken on a whole new persona

But you probably don't want to know that, right? Ha. Right. Let's get to beginning.

* * *

"You're joking, right? Haily, please tell you're joking!" Rachel exclaimed, sounding horrified.

"Nope."

"But why? I heard the plotline was horrid!" Claire whined.

"Maybe, but we need a new book to read. We can always just toss it if we hate it."

"This is BLASPHEMY!" Claire hissed.

"Ugh. If we die, we're blaming you." Rachel was still complaining as we opened the book. I sighed, another battle fought and won.

We sat on my bed and opened the first book. That's when something flew out of the book.\

The creature had black eyes with silver in them. It grabbed me by the neck and did something to me. I could feel the dark magic forcing its way into my veins. It ripped my clothes off. Every piece. I stared at my body. My veins were showing.

"My daughter." It growled. "How I've missed you." And then something weird was happening. In the mirror, I saw my brown hair turn black, my eyes turn black with blue in them, my skin turn chalky white, my small body grow taller, and all the food that i'd eaten be sucked from my body.

I was abnormally skinny. Like, the skinny that people assume you're anorexia because of it. The kind that makes people worry about you; makes them worry about your mental state. At least, that's how I look at it. It was the new fashion of the century; look as skinny as you can. Don't eat. Don't gain a pound. Stay as a one or two in size. That's how skinny I looked.

"Haily!" Rachel screeched. Claire looked painfully afraid. Like she wanted to run but was frozen. The thing with its hand still around my neck, dived into my Twilight book. Claire and Rachel grabbed onto my legs.

* * *

**I don't own Twilight; I only own Haily, Claire, and Rachel. This is something I started last year and just found, lost on my hard drive. Hope you enjoy! I've started working so don't really expect... consistent updates! **

**#playsmorevideogamesthanactuallywriting**


End file.
